


Choke

by heartache_medicine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, Reader-Insert, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartache_medicine/pseuds/heartache_medicine
Summary: (YAN! JUNKO ENOSHIMA X READER)The despair queen herself wanted to convert you to despair by the same methods as Everyone else.But...she fell for you the despair she felt when she loved you but you hated her.Was intoxicating she wanted more of it she couldn't get enough....TW: Manipulation, blood, Junko Enoshima
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Choke

"Like I said Junko"

The teenager turned around quickly and slapped the strawberry blonde girl across the face.  
"Leave. Me. Alone this has gone on long enough!"  
Junko held her cheek a look of shock prominent on her pale face.  
Suddenly a smile appeared on her face, she recoiled quickly and grabbed the (h/c) haired Teen's hands. 

"Come on! Can't you see the amount of despair you can bring to this hopeful world?!" Junko Exclaimed  
A large smile and bright blush appeared on the despair ridden girl.  
(F/N) fiercely pulled Their hands away and wiped them off on Their outfit.  
A glare full of malice was directed at Junko. 

"Even if I could I wouldn't care. Seriously what about no don't you understand you freak."  
Junko nor (F/N) could figure out why the strawberry blonde was so obsessed with her classmate. 

It was creepy! The stalking, the touching all of it was just creepy!  
"You'll convert to despair soon! I'm sure of it!"  
(F/N) rolled Their eyes and turned around.  
"Yeah sure I'll never join you dead or alive you hear me Junko? So stop stalking me and overall interacting with me..." they paused for a second  
"Go ahead and just suffocate yourself" those words were demands and statements.  
No way in hell would (F/N) join a psychopath.

With this (F/N) began to walk away in anger.  
But Junko on the other hand had a crazed Smile on her face.  
She was breathing heavily and was red in the face, practically drooling.  
Her whole body felt hot, she shook with delight.

"(F/N) has a lot of spirit and hope that I would just love to break..."

Mukuro who was there the  
entire time looked at her sister with a straight face.  
She didn't understand why Junko felt this towards a person in their class.  
But to be honest once Junko sets her sights on someone or something she stops at nothing to get it.

•=•===============•==•  
"God! I just don't understand Celeste! Why won't she leave me alone?!" (F/N) held Their head in Their hands while They complained to the pale girl.  
Celestia just rubbed her best friend's back in an attempt to calm them. 

"I do not know hun..maybe you should talk to the school?" (F/N)'s head jolted up and they looked at Celestia a small smile on their face.  
"Celeste you're a genius!" The pale black haired girl just smiled.  
"We talked about this address me properly" Celestia held a hand to her mouth a giggled. 

(F/N) looked confused for a second then remembered what Celestia ment.  
They took Celestia's hand and kissed the back of it  
"Thank you 'your highness' for the idea" our protagonist bowed as They spoke these words.  
"Your welcome my dear" that did it  
(F/N) Snickered and Celestia giggled at their inside joke.  
(F/N) gave celestia a wave and then ran out of the room and to the principals office.  
Celestia just stood in her spot her smile dropped into a frown.  
she really cared for (F/N) and didn't want anything to happen to Them.

Suddenly a hand touched Celestia's Shoulder.  
She turned around quickly and saw Kyoko looking at her with much sympathy.  
"Oh Kyoko I don't know what to do...They're in danger and I can't do much."  
"It's going to be okay if anything happens I'll be on the case as fast as possible. Hell maybe even Makoto can help" 

Celestia surprisingly hugged Kyoko and lightly cried into her shoulder.  
The purple haired detective just rubbed Celestia's back and hugged her tightly  
"It's just gone on for too long I don't want them to get hurt..."  
"I know baby, I know"

•=•===============•==•  
(F/N) was on their way to the Principal's office currently thinking over how they should word it.  
Social interactions especially with adults is hard.  
"Okay so if I was to say 'hey Mr Kirigiri one of my classmates is stalking me' would that be enough..." they stopped for a second thinking it over.  
They then realized they forgot and important detail.  
"Shit I have no evidence" their mood instantly dropped where would they come up with evidence.

(F/N) tried to come up with ideas in their head of how to gain evidence.  
Their eyes went wide when they realized something.  
"Wait! Chihiro I can ask him for help! He's gotta know how to hack the security system!" (F/N) went to go find Chihiro hopeful that he knew what to do.


End file.
